Swimming with Swan by FLplmtree95
by Men At Work Contest
Summary: Edward Cullen gives swim lessons. Bella Swan is afraid of the water. She wants to learn. Can this highly talented, too good looking for his own good swim instructor teach her more than she bargained for?


"**Swimming with Swan"**

**Edward Cullen POV**

"Four years of swim lessons, ten years of practices, long hours of training, all day meets, professional competitions, _working out_…"

I was grumbling to myself as I pulled up to my newest client's house, annoyed I'd had to use just about an entire tank of gas just to get there, not to mention my car had no goddamn air conditioning, and it was fucking…hot…as hell out.

"Edward Cullen," I said to the sleepy looking guy behind the gate's security booth I'd pulled up to. I'm pretty sure I'd just woke him up from a good dream.

Part of me felt bad about that.

He looked down at his clip board, running his index finger down a piece of paper. When he got to the bottom, he looked up at me, in my old 1968 refurbished Ford Mustang and said, "Sorry, no Edward Cullen listed."

I sighed.

"Cullen, _Crawling_?"

I cringed, it was a play on words I'd thought up when I decided to start this little venture.

Get it? Crawling as in, _the_ _crawl_? A swim stroke…and _crawling _like in, I'm _calling_ you, but there's an "R" in there…

Yeah I know, _lame_.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" he chuckled and hit the buzzer on his tiny desk, lifting the gate for me to drive through and I kinda did this half wave thing as I smiled weakly at him, moving my old 'Stang through the gate.

I could still hear him laughing about a half a mile away.

It was hard to tell where I was supposed to park when I pulled up to the house I'd be loaning my talents out to today. There were probably four garages and two separate drive ways, and no way in hell to tell where the poor folk, like _myself_, should leave their vehicles.

Then a dude with a black tux type outfit on came out and met me at the end of the sidewalk that led up to the front door of the house.

"Follow the gravel path to the pool area in the back, Ms. Swan will be there shortly," he said, then turned on his black, shiny shoes and disappeared again into the house.

"Whatev," I said to myself, and then yelled after him, "Thanks!"

I drove slowly around to the back of the estate and as I pulled around to the 'pool area', my jaw dropped.

"Holy mother of Olympic swimming competitions."

Shit, if these people didn't have everything a water lover would want and more.

Pool house, cabana for changing, outside kitchen, wet bar…IN THE POOL…you name it, they had it.

It made me wonder why in the hell they needed me, but I had to assume the lessons were for a kid. This, 'Ms. Swan' I was guessing, was probably at that age where she was wandering around and getting into all kinds of fuckery on her own and her parents didn't want her falling in the pool while they were busy entertaining guests or something.

_Typical._

I pulled the car to a stop and hopped out, then went around to the trunk to get all of my toys and shit that I knew kids liked, along with my bag of paperwork, towel, goggles and flippers.

I also made a mental note to be sure and invest in one of those carts to carry all of my shit in for the next time I needed it.

Struggling with all the things I was trying to take in one trip to the pool side, I tried to make sure I didn't drop any of it as I rounded the corner of the house and therefore ran smack dab into…

_Fuck my sister and call me Nancy._

A very NOT so little toddler type person.

"Fuck me," I mumbled, because all of that shit I'd just had in my hands?

Now on the ground.

It all spilled and scattered and all I could do was stand there like a complete dumb ass, staring at the brunette beauty in front of me.

She was barefoot, wearing some over sized sweat pants that she had scrunched up to her knees, but the top that she was wearing was one of those semi-see-through type things that hung lifelessly off of one of her shoulders, giving me a great view of her breasts that were peeking out of it at me and I silently cursed the fuckers for teasing me like that.

She didn't look old enough to be a mom.

"Oh my gosh," she yelped as she jumped back from our collision, dropping a book she'd had in her hand. She bent down to get it and then started helping me pick all of my shit up and I of course followed the direct line of sight to her cleavage as she did.

"Um…" she started, a little amused, trying to hand me back some of the kiddie toys I'd brought out.

_Hellooooo, idiot…wake up!_

"Oh, I…uh…" I still couldn't form much of a coherent sentence but her smile seemed to help me along. She looked like she wanted to laugh but was trying really hard not to.

I shook my head to try and pull myself back into reality and said, "Sorry, I'm here for…I mean…I was supposed to be teaching a new swimmer today."

She scrunched her nose up and told me apologetically, "I know, I totally forgot, and I have a major hangover, and I need to change, and then…"

"Wait, what?" I was confused. "_You're_…the new swimmer?"

A small giggle escaped her mouth and it was hypnotizing.

My forehead creased and she asked me, "What's wrong?"

I peeked around her tiny frame for a second, to make sure I had indeed seen what I thought I'd seen and then back to her.

"You have a Jr. Olympic-sized pool in your backyard, and you don't know how to swim?"

She twisted her mouth a little before answering me, almost as though she was a little embarrassed to have to explain herself to me. "Actually, more like, _afraid_ of the water."

"Oh, so, did you what…just move in, and decide to learn, then?"

Made sense, I guess.

"No, I've…lived her all my life," she said very matter-of-factly, leaning forward onto her toes and then back onto her heels again, causing her nipples to push up against the flimsy shirt she had on.

_No bra._

_Holy shit._

"How is that possible?" I asked her, genuinely interested to hear how she could live with a pool fifty feet away from her for, I had to guess, twenty or so years and be AFRAID of WATER.

"My um…father, is a little…"

"Flamboyant? Pretentious? Flashy?" I was so fucking annoyed with this guy that I hadn't even met yet, getting a pool put in just so he can…SHOW OFF…when his own DAUGHTER can't even swim!

_Ass._

"Actually, I was gonna say, _hopeful_."

_Huh?_

"Hopeful?"

"Yeah, he was…like first in his age group and or weight class for competitions throughout his whole life…and so…he was kinda hoping to have a daughter that would…well…you know…"

"Follow in his footsteps," I finished for her, feeling like a complete _IDIOT_.

"Yeah."

She bit her lip, looking down a little, then there was this _completely_ awkward silence between us and I finally dragged my hand through my already fucked up hair, noticing the title of the book she was holding for the first time.

"Statistics…wow, that's…"

_Impressive._

"Just some studying, I majored in Business and plan to get my CPA next week then I'm HOPEFULLY starting work for this CPA firm as a Junior Associate, assuming I keep my A average anyway, but only if I pass the CPA the first time, which is really hard to do because it's like, one of THE hardest professional tests for people to take and pass outside of the BAR…"

Holy shit did this girl babble.

She took a breath of air, and I figured she was just trying to fill the silence with her ramblings, so I took that opportunity to say, "_Okay_…okay."

I held my hands up in surrender to her.

"Look, about that comment about your dad…"

She closed her chocolate colored eyes, and assured me sarcastically, "Yeah, I know…it was easy to come to that conclusion with all the mansions and guest houses and Mercedes around you." She arched an eyebrow and smirked at me.

She was right, I'd totally assumed shit without knowing these people and felt like a complete and utter jerk for doing it, but she was smiling again, kinda, so I hoped that meant she wasn't gonna hold it against me.

At least, not yet.

Maybe the nipples…later…in the pool perhaps…

_Holy fuck._

I grinned at her and took a nice deep breath in, thankful I wasn't starting my lesson out with too much tension, then said to her, "Well, let's get to it then," shooting my eyebrows up and picking the rest of the shit I'd dropped off of the ground.

Once we made it over to the shallow end of the pool, I could already see Ms. Swan's posture change. She was definitely nervous, that wasn't just a little flirtatious comment she'd made about being afraid of the water.

Not that she'd have been flirting with me.

I mean, she might have been, with the sexy eyebrow thing.

Not with the terrifying fear of water, though.

"Well, I…guess I better go get my bathing suit on, huh?" She asked, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder, to the cabana where I assumed she was heading off to.

I laughed, 'cause fuck if she wasn't the cutest…

_Right, customer…_

"Yeah, I'll just…set up, while you're doing that."

She trotted off and I watched her go. Her ass did this little wiggle thing that woke my dick up in a very "oh snap, I'd like to tap that" kinda way and I thought to myself, _Fuck. Me_. But then I managed to snap myself out of it and started pulling shit outta my bag for our lesson.

I let out a long, controlled breath. "Focus, dip wad, it's a fucking swimming lesson, not a date."

I started to throw the toddler toys into the bag to get them outta the way, but then thought, well shit, she might actually need them if she's that scared of being in the water.

I suddenly wondered if she'd ever even been IN the water of her own swimming pool.

_Mental note, ask about experience._

I pulled my shirt off and tossed it onto one of the lounge chairs then pulled out the SPF thirty suntan spray I religiously used, only to find it was empty.

"Mother of…"

I didn't get the obscenity out because right about then is when Ms. Swan walked out of the cabana and I about lost my shit over the fact that my dick was now about as hard as the rocks found in the Mississippi River.

They're hard, just…trust me, okay?

She was wearing this…shit, I don't even know if what she was wearing could be considered a bathing suit in most states.

_Maybe in Europe._

"Shit…" I whispered. "Go down…go down, go down, go down, go down…"

He didn't listen of course, he never did, he was a little fucker like that.

"_Pleeaaassse_ go down," I begged him, but it was too late anyway.

She was too close to do anything about it so I just dropped all the shit I'd been holding and covered the obtrusion up with my hands, hoping to the gods that I didn't seem too obvious.

"Everything okay?" she asked and I swear I felt my body temperature go up about ten degrees.

Her hair was down now, and it fell over her shoulders in a way that look like they were tickling her arms, instilling a fantasy in me of having it tickle my…

I swallowed and choked out, "Yeah, great…hey I ran out of suntan shit…_stuff_, sorry, do you have any?"

"Oh yeah, it's in the cabana, want me to…"

"No no!" I screamed out, a little bit hysterical actually. "I'll get it," I finished, clearing my throat and rushing off to the tiny covered shack and looked around, finding the suntan lotion she'd referred to fairly quickly.

I hate lotions, by the way. They don't dry for like, fifteen minutes and even then, you get into the water and feel like a damn slimy eel or something.

It's fucking disgusting.

So there I am, right? Trying to spread this lotion on as fast as possible, while having a conversation with my dick, telling him to settle the fuck down, when Ms. Swan bursts in to ask if I'd found the fucking lotion!

"Shit!" I screamed, dropping the damn bottle. I bent over to get it and clocked heads with my client, who'd also decided to pick it up and while I was rubbing the shit out of my head where I'd just hit hers, I noticed her gawking at the trouble maker dick.

_Shit…shit…shit!_

She laughed and covered her mouth, looking away, stammering, "OhMyGod."

_What the fuck was she laughing at?_

"I'm so sorry, I thought maybe you couldn't find the lotion," she babbled and I tried not to think about how she was giggling at the sight on my hard on.

I mean, shit, it wasn't like it was a trickly dick.

"It's okay, I just…have to, uh…" I had no idea where I was going with that shit by the way. I mean, what do you say?

_Sorry, my dick has a thing for you and I'm trying to talk him down._

Yeah, okay.

"Do you need me to get your back?" she asked, trying to be helpful but something told me that her hands on any part of my body at that point would only result in very, very bad things happening.

"No thanks, I'll um…be right out though," I told her and she left, looking, what? Disappointed? That was weird.

"Mother of Christ…what the fuck is my problem?" I asked myself after she'd gone, the hard on suddenly non-existent as well.

"Yeah, NOW you go down."

_Dick._

I gave him the finger and finished putting the fucking lotion on as best I could, then peeked outside to work up my courage to show my face again.

Ms. Swan was at the edge of the pool, kind of swinging her foot back and forth over the water, only her toe touching the liquid.

Her leg muscles contracted and relaxed as it moved and I couldn't stop staring, wondering what would make her so afraid of something that made her look so angelic like when she interacted with it.

I gathered my muster and walked out, deciding it was best to just pretend the fuckery in the cabana hadn't just happened, and jumped into the water.

She jerked a little, putting her hand to her chest and I smiled, holding my hand out to her.

"Ready?"

"Oh, no, I…I mean, I thought maybe we'd work up to that."

"Ms. Swan…" I said, getting ready to lecture her a little.

"Bella."

"What?"

"My name, it's Bella…you're making me sound old when you call me _Ms. Swan_."

_Of course._

"Okay, then…" I said grinning still. "Bella. To learn to get OVER your fear of water, don't you think you should face it head on?" I asked, keeping my voice soft and non-threatening.

"Well, h…how do you handle your…smaller clients?" she asked, seeming to stare at my pecks in a way that seemed kinda, lustful.

"The parents usually just throw them in with me," I answer, chuckling a little bit at the expression on her face. "Would you like me to throw you in?" I curled my eyebrows up and tried to stifle the smile that was growing, kinda sorta hoping she'd say yes.

She took a deep breath and then grabbed onto the hand rail near the stairs and descended, slowly but surely into the water.

_Bummer._

It truly fucking stifling out, but the temperature of the water was pretty chilly, and her nipples hardened as she made her way over to me, taunting me through her barely there piece of fabric bathing suit.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"It's not so bad, I guess," she said and I answered, "Nnnooooooo, it's not."

I wasn't talking about the water though.

"Huh?"

My eyes snapped up to meet hers and I said, "Um, I said no, it's…quite nice."

_I'm such an idiot._

_SUCH. AN. IDIOT._

She giggled a little, silently, and then asked, "Sooo, what do I do?"

"Well, I think being that you're afraid of the water, we should start with the back stroke," I instructed, immediately feeling my dick harden again.

_Stop saying shit like "stroke" asshole!_

"Um, maybe, floating," I corrected myself, REALLY fucking happy that the lower half of my body was underwater and that Ms. Swan…Bella, couldn't see how happy I was to see her this time.

She waited for me to do something and again, I found myself feeling like a complete tool standing there in the water, unable to make my body do things like, I don't know…move.

"Right, okay," I started, finally walking over to her and turning her around.

"You'll have to trust me a little here, Bella," I said from behind her, next to her ear, as I put my hand on her shoulders and began tilting her backwards toward me.

Her skin was soft, and I had to fight the urge to caress her arms that were perfectly toned, or run my fingers through her hair that was splaying out across the water as she lay back.

I could feel the stiffening in her body again, much like in my dick.

_Stop saying stiffening, stop saying stiffening._

"It's okay," I told her, trying to keep my mind off of my hard on, and more on teaching this poor girl how to fucking float.

_Please just get me through this fucking lesson so I can go home and whack off._

She shivered and kinda mumbled, smiling, "Brrr, it's a little chilly."

"Yeah, it's definitely nipply…"

_FUCK!_

"NIPPY! It's NIPPY!"

_Shit!_

She just laughed as I leaned her back the rest of the way, looking up into my eyes from the position she was in, fully on her back, now.

_Oh my god she's fucking hot as hell, laying like that._

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Are you?"

I didn't quite get what in the hell she meant by that, but I answered her anyway.

"Absolutely…okay, now I'm gonna let go…"

She jerked and stood up.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm right here," I assured her and she nodded, but her face said something more like _"I don't fucking think so, douche bag."_

"Okay, tell ya what," I said, raking a hand over my face. "You like numbers, right?"

Her eyebrows made a perfect V and she said, hesitantly, "Yyyyeaah."

"Okay, turn around and let's just…try this again."

She did and I took her shoulders in my hands again.

When she was flat on her back, yes, my hard-on was in full swing, but that's not the point.

"Okay, tell me what the square root of eighty-one is," I requested and she rolled her eyes. "That is so easy."

"Alright, then, hot shot, what is it?" I teased.

"Nine," she said all, "duh" like.

Which was also fucking adorable as hell.

I laughed and pulled her along the water, her hands skimming the water. Her feet were just below the surface, which is exactly where they needed to be.

She was a natural floater. I had no idea why she'd be afraid of the water, I mean I could watch her float like that all damn day long.

What?

Not everybody is, ya know?

"Fine," I said with a slight sneer, tell me what the square root of _Nine Hundred_ and Eighty One is.

She scrunched her eyebrows again, and bit her lip.

God, I wanted to suck on that bottom lip.

I was just about to enter into fantasy land again when she gave me the answer.

"Thirty one…point three…two…"

Her eyes squinted shut.

"Zero, nine…"

I laughed. "Zero, nine one nine _FIVE_."

Her eyes opened and she looked up at me, confused.

I shrugged.

"I tutor some at night."

I continued pulling her along the water as I turned us to go back up the other way, only now I was just barely touching her shoulders with my fingers.

Enough to let her know I was still there, but not really enough to be doing anything.

Also, just enough to cause goose bumps to form along where I touched her, making my breathing become a little irregular at the thought of having that kind of effect on her.

"Alright," I muttered. "That one was a little hard for you, how about this one…"

"It was NOT…" she huffed. "My answer would have been marked correct on ANY test, there isn't a college professor that I take a class from that looks past the fifth decimal point."

"Ah," I said, pointing my index finger up to the sky. "Correct on the test, but wouldn't you rather know the ENTIRE, correct answer?"

She rolled her eyes as we kept chatting about numbers and soon, I wasn't holding her at all.

"Do you even know how minimal the effect would be to be off by…what ten MILLIONTHS of a decimal point?" she asked and I chuckled at her passion for numbers.

Something I wish I could have had when I'd needed it.

"Kick your feet a little," I threw into the middle of our conversation as I walked backwards behind her, and she did, absently, causing her breasts to jiggle just a little bit and damn if I didn't curse myself for telling her to do that shit.

"So…" I started, trying to get my mind off of them. "Why now?"

"Why now, what?" she asked.

"Why start swim lessons now? You're about to graduate from college probably and get out on your own anyway, you won't need the lessons then."

"Oh, um…it's just one of those things, you know?" she giggled a little, making her boobs jiggle all the more. "Like a bucket list, I guess."

"MmmmHmmm," I responded, absentmindedly.

I watched, as her breasts bobbed up and down, with their perfect size and roundness, and their taught little nipples that were laughing at me as they did and I must have missed something Bella had said, because she suddenly got loud.

"Helloooo, Mr. Cullen?"

I closed my eyes for a second. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked how I was doing."

"Well," I started to say, and then stopped walking to let her kick herself right past me. "You're floating and kicking all by yourself, I'd say you're doing pretty damn good."

Her eyes locked on mine and I added, "I think we should add a kick board into your next lesson."

She lowered her feet to the bottom and stood up, the water glistening off of her and washing down her skin like a waterfall through the crease in between her breasts.

"Oh my god," she said, bewildered and I smiled proudly at her.

"I did it!" She screamed, starting to jump up and down, then she bounced right over to me and threw her arms around my neck, holding on about as tight as she could without cutting my air supply off.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She was yelling into my ear and even though part of me knew it was painful to hear, what I couldn't stop myself from concentrating on were her nipples pushing themselves up against my torso and her pelvis being about an inch away from ramming right into my…

She stopped abruptly, but didn't move from the hold she had on me.

"That's…not a _kick_ _board_, is it?" she asked softly into my ear.

_Too late._

I coughed a little. "Um…no, it's not."

Her breathing, although it slowed, still seemed hitched and neither one of us appeared to be letting go of the other, regardless of the fact that my dick was now a mere thin fabric away from penetrating her and calling her mine.

My hands instinctively fisted at her sides and her leg moved in between mine, rubbing up against me.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuck._

"That's um…not…"

"I couldn't have done that without you, Mr. Cullen," she said, breathing hard, still not pulling away from her hold on my neck.

_Holy mother of school girl fantasies, did she just call me…"_Mister_….Cullen?"_

"Bella, you don't need to do this…your father is…"

"I'm not doing anything because of anything," she answered and then I felt warm lips press against my neck as one of her hands slowly lowered to my chest and the other grabbed a good hand full of my hair, whispering, "I'm doing it, because I want you."

_Mother of…_

Her hand moved from my chest and slid it's way down my stomach, her fingers grazed inside of the hem of my trunks, lingering there as her lips made their way to mine and there was just no fucking way in hell for me to push her away.

I mean shit, it felt…soooo-ho-ho good.

"Jesus," I kinda choked out, because she was making it really goddamn hard not to just rip the bottoms of what she so liberally declared as a bathing suit.

"I've wanted you since you first bumped into me coming around the corner of our house earlier," she breathed.

"Shit."

What was I supposed to do here? I wanted to be professional about the whole thing, but in all honesty, I'd wanted her from the minute I'd seen her, too.

Something about the geeky way she was dressed, and then managed to transform into this, _goddess_ of some sort when she put her two tiny pieces of fucking fabric on.

I held her at the waist and pulled her away from me for a second, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Ms…"

"Bella," she corrected me, before I could say anything.

"Bella," I repeated back to her, and shit mother of fuck if something wasn't happening to me whenever I said her name like that.

It wasn't just the hard-ons that she kept creating in my trunks, it was…something else.

Something more.

Her eyes darted to my lips and her tongue flicked out for just a fraction of a moment and I couldn't take it anymore.

I put my lips to hers and felt like everything around us just, melted away.

My arms moved from her waist to the small of her back and her hand made its way all the way into my trunks, finding my dick fairly quickly and shit if I didn't moan out from the simple touch of her fingers around the tip of me like that.

"Mmmph." I let out the noise into her mouth and pulled her against me, trying to induce some more friction when she said, "Touch me, Mr. Cullen," against my lips, staring me, straight in the eyes.

My eyes squinted shut and I decided I needed to tell her, "You need to call me," I swallowed, "_Edward_, if we're gonna be this intimate."

I had no idea what I was saying, I just knew I wanted to hear my name come off of her lips.

"Okay, _Edward_," she whispered, stroking me and moving her lips so that they were against my collar bone now, making small nibbles along my shoulder.

_Fuuuuuuuuck, me very much._

"God, you're so…" I couldn't form any very coherent thoughts but I knew in my own mind what I was trying to say, at least.

She was fucking flawless, and beautiful, and soft, and sensual, and holy mother of all hand jobs she was quite good at getting a guy off.

That was about when I'd decided to reciprocate the advanced, and moved a hand around to the front of her, first saying hello to her little friends, the breast that had been taunting me for the majority of her lesson.

My hand was cupped around the swell of her boob, and I thumbed her nipple through the fabric.

Not that there was very much of it, but I was trying to be a fucking gentlemen.

And yes I realize how stupid that sounds, considering we were probably about to fuck in her father's seventy-five thousand gallon sized swimming pool.

A father I hadn't even met yet.

God I'm an ass.

And no, that didn't stop me.

She arched her back to push her breast up against my hand and massaged her there, pinching the nipple, because I just couldn't stop myself from being a goddamn dog at that point.

I mean, shit, I barely knew this girl.

Right?

_Fuck._

"It's okay, Edward, I feel it, too," she said, breathlessly, doing this gyrating kinda thing with her hips, telling me what she really wanted.

"Okay," was all I said, and I moved my hand down her front, grazing her torso with my fingers as it descended to her…

_Hot, wet, mother of fucking goodness._

"Shit," I managed to mumbled, putting my forehead against hers as my fingers entered her folds, feeling the juices she was emitting from being near…me.

"Feels so good," she whispered, moving her hips a little more, begging for…more.

I delved my fingers into her deeper, curling them around to hit just…the right…

"Ahhhh," she moaned and when she did, her grip on my dick tightened a little as she stroked it a little harder.

_Yes._

_Scratch that…Fuck yes._

"God, Edward, that feels so good…can you just…" she wrapped her legs around my waist, something that would not have been all that easy for her to do, had we not been in the pool, but as it was, we were, and she did, and it gave me some serious access to her that I hadn't had before that moment.

"Mother of god," I rasped out, thumbing her clit as my fingers roamed her entrance, finding their way in and out of her as deep as I could and she began pumping herself against them until…

"OH…" she breathed harder. "GOD."

Her breathing hitched and then she held it as she came and I could feel her walls tighten and the hot wet as fuck juices poured out onto my fingers, making me cum right behind her.

"Jesus. _Fuck_," I moaned out, furrowing my brow and shutting my eyes tight, trying not to cry out too loudly, because who the hell knew what servants were where on the compound where she lived.

Bella's lip found it's home between her teeth, like they had earlier, and I was immediately trying to figure out where exactly I could carry her off to that was secluded enough to finish our little play date because I just needed to be buried deep inside of her with my dick so bad I could have put a crack in the side of her fifty thousand dollar concrete swimming pool had I knocked up against it at that point.

_Maybe the cabana,_ I thought and I was about to ask her about it when we both heard some muffled, snickering voices coming from the sliding glass door that led into her house and we both jumped, righting ourselves.

"Who the hell are they?" I asked quietly.

Bella was looking at me like she wanted to say something but she was interrupted by one of the girls that were now walking out to where we were.

"Nicely done," said the tall blonde, enthusiastically, who was smirking and eying me while she made her half naked way over to Bella.

The short brunette just giggled and started digging into her purse as I watched them, scowling, wondering what the fuck was going on.

"What's…" I started, but didn't need to finish apparently, because the blonde took it upon herself to explain as Bella got herself out of the pool, grabbing a towel, looking at me a little, what? Embarrassed?

"We bet our little _fish_ here that she couldn't get her _swim_ instructor out of his pants by the end of the lesson," she said, amused.

_She, could swim?_

Maybe she was a better actress than I thought.

I felt the crease in my forehead begin to form.

The brunette piped up, handing Bella money, arching an eyebrow at her. "Technically, she _didn't_."

I eyed Bella, but she wouldn't look at me and as she reluctantly took the money from her friend, they each looped an arm into hers and trotted off with her to some other area of the property.

I watched the three of them, dumbfounded, until they were out of sight, then pulled myself out of the pool and sat on the edge for a minute, raking my hands over my face, through my hair, then over my face again, before starting to gather my shit up to leave.

I wasn't quite sure how I felt as I closed the trunk up after packing everything away, thinking about how I was _fairly_ certain I'd just met the goddamn girl of my dreams, and how she'd managed to make me feel both extremely satisfied and highly fucking pissed off all within the course of one measly swim lesson.

"I am so fucked," I said to myself as I started the Mustang up to leave, realizing I still had seven more lessons with this girl.

It wasn't like I could drop the client, her father had already paid me and that money was long gone.

But then I figured hell, maybe the following week they'd bet her she couldn't ride me like a stallion in the cabana with all of the curtains pulled back.

And just when she was about to climb up on top of me with her cute, perky little tits staring at me, I could tell her to go to hell and leave her there, high and dry, so to speak.

_See how SHE likes looking like a bonehead._

"Not such a bad gig after all, Cullen," I said, smiling, suddenly looking forward to messing with my little hellcat during our next meeting.

* * *

Leave the author some love!! =)


End file.
